Love, Loss, Revenge Trilogy
by adstro
Summary: A Story about Percy and Annabeth. They plan on getting married but then everything goes downhill... again. Yep. Why? CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All!**

**This is my first story. I would like to say that this will be a short chapter because I wanted to get something up. I also wanted to give you guys (and girls) a chance to help guide me to where this story will go!**

**Go down into the Reviews section and leave me feedback and ideas for what Percy and Annabeth should go through.**

**Also, I will be writing a little story as my disclaimer for my entertainment!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me: I have all the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Zeus: Don't lie! I will strike you down. *Dramatic exit***

**Me: Fine. Rick Riordan has the rights. God I wish I was him...**

**Annabeth: You wish you were a middle aged man!**

**Me: Everything but that...**

**Annabeth's POV**

As I stepped out of the Athena cabin's doorway I heard Percy Jackson, my boyfriend snickering. Percy is 6'2. He has jet black hair that is always swished to the right. His sea green eyes give away his identities. He is a son of Poseidon. I smirked and stepped outside. I was grabbed by Percy immediately.

"Hey! Put me down," I yelled playfully. He had grabbed me around the waist, and was pulling on my long blonde hair a little too hard.

"Never!" was his reply. I couldn't decide if he sounded happy or excited.

"Would a kiss be a good reward for putting me down?" He was starting to hurt my hips.

"I guess," he said.

He put me down and I let him lean in for the kiss. "Now to be really sneaky," I thought. As he got close I stuck my left leg out, putting it right behind his knees. When he was just about to kiss me I kicked him and he collapsed.

"What about my kiss?" Percy said, trying to sound sad, but I could hear him trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ok." As I leaned in he went down onto one knee. "Oh my gods," I thought, "he is going to do it." A million thoughts raced through my head. Most of them were things like, "He really loves me."

"Annabeth, to describe you I would need to use a million words. But these seven words are the most important of all." I could sense him trying to work up the courage to ask me the big question.

"I really love you. And as long as you love me I will always be the luckiest man alive."

He had destroyed Kronos, given up immortality for me and even had once almost killed himself to save me from a rogue spider that someone from the Hermes cabin had smuggled in. (Long story.) I was flattered that he was so nervous about asking me. It meant that he really loved me.

"Annabeth Chase will you marry me?"

Nico POV

As I walked down into the underworld from the New York entrance, the one in Central park, I released that the dead did have a smell. You see, I hadn't been in the underworld in 3 weeks because I was recovering from a little quest that I had done with Percy.

*Flashback*

"_Nico run!" Percy yelled._

_I looked behind me and I saw it. It was an Automaton, but it looked different from the ones that I had seen before. It had an AI that seemed real. Too real. As I walked towards it (bad idea in retrospect) I used my Hades powers to look and see if it had a soul. It did. I released that this meant that someone other than Daedalus had figured out how to move a living beings essence between forms. I tried to say," Percy, they have living souls in them!" but all that came out was the noise of me whelping._

"_What's wrong Nico," Percy said between heavy breaths. He was hacking and slashed the beast at amazing speeds, even though he no longer had the Achilles curse. As he brought his sword down onto the Automatons shoulder, I saw that the wound bled with a mixture of blood and oil. "Holy crap Nico," Percy stated as I was running around him, with the Automaton chasing me, "This is bad."_

"_Tell me about it," I stated angrily as I finished off the Automaton._

_We both relaxed, but quickly I was tackled by my automaton. It was drinking its oily blood all over me. It grabbed my shoulder and my leg, and snapped them before Percy could even pull out Riptide, as he had been put back into his pen form. Everything went black._

*End of Flashback*

I knew what I had to do. I had to tell my Father and then find this creature and destroy it. Dad would deal with him later. You see I am a son of Hades. I was an outcast up until the Second titan war, in which my father held save Olympus and had been accepted as a hero. I was also the only demigod that had crossed between camps during the war with Gaea, as Hades' forms were about the same between Roman and Greek history.

As I walked down the stairs and thought about all of that I remember something. That If I was going to see my Father I would have to get through his wife, Persephone. We had just had a fight, which was one of three reasons why I hadn't been in the underworld so long.

I shuddered at the thought of that. I was already down the stairs and could see my Father's palace. It was time to get ready for my quest.

**Now I thought I would say that I am not very good at an action scene so I thought I would slow down the Automaton fight. I always imagined that they were slow. Now if you are wondering Nico with meet Percy and Annabeth. They are the three main characters in the story, besides the 2 characters from my own mind that will be brought in later to add a little bit of chaos.**

**Did you like this chapter? Do you like having more short chapters or one long chapter that has a lot of content in it? Let me know in the review section!**

**Your friend that lacks a social life,**

**Adam!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! This will be the last chapter out today. Tomorrow look forward to more!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I have rights to Percy Jackson and my parents are flying pigs!**

**Percy POV**

Annabeth and I tried to be happy. I mean I had proposed to her. We ate dinner together at my table, something that normally isn't allowed. You see at camp half-blood we are supposed to sit at the table respective to your godly parent.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, "What's wrong?" She sounded concerned. God, she looked cute when she was worried.

"It's just that I love you," I said, "But your Mom, Athena is sending us on a mission that will not only be suicide."

Annabeth replied with, "You aren't sounding like a seaweed brain. What is it?"

"If we do this, and we don't die your Mom will still kill me."

"Don't worry about that now, "she said, before kissing me. Sometimes it seems like she is the only thing that keeps me sane.

LINEBREAK

Demigod dreams tend to have more meaning than mortal dreams. When we demigods dream we see things that are going to happen, have happened or are happening. My dream was the worst nightmare I had had sense the second titan war. It started with me seeing the Roman legion preparing for war. I saw legion after legion of monsters coming at their camp, New Rome. I saw Jason using his Jupiter powers on the monsters, summoning lightning and zapping them. But they seemed to come endlessly. As my view of the battle got closer I saw that they were automatons, the same ones that Nico and I had seen 3 weeks earlier.

My dream was interrupted by Aphrodite. She was beautiful, but fake at the same time. She was wearing lots of makeup. She would zap me if I said this to her face, but I thought that Annabeth was more attractive.

"So Percy, Are you wondering why I interrupted your dream?" she asked me. Her appearance kept shifting, trying to make me see the most attractive woman I could ever see. It settled on Annabeth and she smiled, "I think you know."

I retorted with, "Why are you gods making us go on this quest?"

"You see Percy," Aphrodite said, "It was a long time ago that the gods had a beautiful tragic love story to watch."

"So that's what this is about?" I yelled, my anger getting greater by the second. "You are trying making a tragic love story for your own entertainment?" I wanted to punch Aphrodite. I wanted to kill Aphrodite for making Annabeth and me her entertainment. It was almost as if we were the gods' puppets, just here for the entertainment value

After a long pause, probably her listening to my thoughts she said calmly "I understand Percy. This is a test to see how far you are willing to go for love." I knew what she was thinking. This was like the Trojan War. Our love would cause the death of everyone we cared about. The real question was if we were willing to give up their lives for ourselves.

**Duh duh duh! Please don't kill me for the cliff-hanger! I need to keep you interested though. Tomorrow you will get another 2 chapters. I hope your enjoining it!**

**Your friend without a social life,**

**Adam!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello All! So in this chapter some things will be answered. And some questions will be asked like Wll I put "Hello All" At the beginning of every chapter? Do you love turkeys? Is writing your passion? Do you have a girlfriend? All good questions. Some are more important than others.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Rick: What are you doing?**

**Me: I am eating turkey!**

**Rick: I will never give you the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Me: That would be sweet but I am just eating turkey.**

**Rick: oh…..**

**Percy POV**

After that, I was awakened by a knock on my door. I looked over to my new clock and saw it was 2:00 am in the morning. As I got out of bed and walked past the salt fountain my Dad, Poseidon had given me for my 18th birthday and opened the door. I saw Annabeth, wearing her pajamas, with tears streaking down her face, he grey eyes looking like storm clouds.

As I walked outside to hug her she started sobbing even harder. "Annabeth what's wrong," I asked suspecting that it was just another nightmare. We demigods have nightmares all the time, especially Annabeth and I. It wasn't uncommon for us to come out of my cabin in the morning. Everyone knew how bad the nightmares got for us.

"I had another dream," she whispered between sobs," And I saw something horrible." She walked into my cabin and curled up on my bed.

"It's all ok now." A mortal would have said something like '_it was just a dream.' _We don't get that luxury. I knew that she had seen what would happen on our quest. I climbed back into the bed and fell to sleep to the smell of her.

After that, I was awakened by a knock on my door. I looked over to my new clock and saw it was 2:00 am in the morning. As I got out of bed and walked past the salt fountain my Dad, Poseidon had given me for my 18th birthday and opened the door. I saw Annabeth, wearing her pajamas, with tears streaking down her face, he grey eyes looking like storm clouds.

As I walked outside to hug her she started sobbing even harder. "Annabeth what's wrong," I asked suspecting that it was just another nightmare. We demigods have nightmares all the time, especially Annabeth and I. It wasn't uncommon for us to come out of my cabin in the morning. Everyone knew how bad the nightmares got for us.

"I had another dream," she whispered between sobs," And I saw something horrible." She walked into my cabin and curled up on my bed.

"It's all ok now." A mortal would have said something like '_it was just a dream.' _We don't get that luxury. I knew that she had seen what would happen on our quest. I climbed back into the bed and fell to sleep to the smell of her.

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up when Percy tried to crawl out of the bed without disturbing me. His knee had hit me in the chest. "Nice going seaweed brain," I said jokingly.

"I'm sorry Wise Girl. I tried." He put on his puppy dog face, with his bottom lip sticking out a bit.

"Does little Percy need a kiss better," I said to him in my best mother voice. He nodded at me. Who am I to not oblige.

**LINEBREAK**

After we had finished our breakfast we went to pack our things. I went into my cabin and grabbed all the stuff I would need. The list included my teddy bear, Daedalus' laptop, my invisibility baseball cap and my knife. I knew that all of the supplies would already be set out in the big house. It took about an hour to pack all of the stuff, as I needed to dig it out and find clothing. As I was walking of my cabin I saw Percy. I walked up to him and kissed him.

"Hey. You ready to go?" he asked.

"I think so. Do you have everything?"

"You sound like my mother," I heard Percy mumble.

"What was that seaweed brain?" I asked. I faked being upset. I must have been a good actor.\

"Annabeth, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," He sounded compassionate and upset at himself.

I didn't want to make him suffer, "Percy you really are a seaweed brain. I was kidding." I could tell from the look on his face that he was relieved. I knew he loved me, but if he really cared this much….

I heard a voice in my head that sounded like Aphrodite saying, "_The first drama."_ and blacked out.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was in my dream from last night. It started with me seeing the Roman camp, in which there were many demigods in the infirmary. The romans were being beat. This was a bad sign. As I got closer to the infirmary I saw Jason Grace leaning over his girlfriend, Piper. She was covered in bloody scars, and one big one along her chest. I saw the medic trying to save her. Then the dream shifted. I was in a cave, the cavern made out of basalt. I saw Percy and-_

**Jason POV**

I woke up in a chair next to Piper. I saw that she had changed. She was very pale from the blood loss and had a visible scar across her cheek. I didn't care. As long as she was still alive I would be ok.

I saw Piper stir. She open his left eye, her right had the scar next to it. "Hey," She said in a hoarse voice. As she said this I saw that she was trying to smile.

"Hey," I replied tearing up, "Are you feeling better."

She looked at me with sad eyes, "Last night I had a dream. In it you were enraged and you went and too on a legion on your own. Is this true?"

"Yes it's true," I said regretting it instantly.

She got so upset about it. Between sobs Piper said, "I couldn't bare to live without you. I can't believe you did that."

I felt really bad. I knew that it was stupid, but I was so sure I had lost her. "Piper I wa-"

"I don't want to hear it, "She replied, her sadness turning into rage. "You shouldn't have." Her voice may have said that she was angry but Piper's body languages said kiss me. Who was I to not oblige?

**Amy POV**

I was on the front line of the fight well Jason was in the Medical tent. It was gruesome out there. Bodies of the soldiers we had lost covered the ground, their blood panting the dirt red.

I was a new recruit. They Legion had gotten so despite that they had sent us out to try and hold them off. I was using my godly parent's powers, Neptune. After the end of the War with Gaea Romans were claimed almost as so as they came. I heard that it was the Greek side of the gods and the Roman side merging. This meant that their promise to Percy carried over.

I was doing ok because of my water powers. The automatons may have been different from anything anyone had ever seen, but they weren't very waterproof. I was pulling water from the ocean, miles away. I had heard that the mortals thought it was a freak storm. I was drenching them when I felt something. My connections to the ocean get stronger, so strong that I blacked out.

**LINEBREAK**

I awoke in the medical bay. "What happened," I asked in a whisper. Ironic that my throat was dry and I was a daughter of Neptune.

"You killed legions of them. You pulled so much water from the ocean you damaged the Golden Gate Bridge badly."

As I looked up I saw that it wasn't a legion member it was Neptune.

**I know, I know. Later today or tomorrow you will get your answers to your questions tomorrow This is a Bonus chapter, because I love you guys! Totally not because I have no social life.**

**Your friend,**

**Adam!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello All! I woke up at 10:10 am and remembered I needed to get something out for you guys! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISLCAIMER**

**I am not Rick Riordan, I am a flying horse named Blackjack.**

**Amy POV**

It was Neptune. "Amy," Neptune said proudly," You are one of the most powerful children of me I have ever seen."

I was smiling. "Really," I said, my voice returned with him just being near me.

"You are. You caused major damage to the golden gate bridge. I heard that their closing it and it won't be open for at least a week. You also caused a lot of damage to yourself. In fact the only times I have seen a demigod do something like that wa-"

"Percy Jackson," I interrupted.

"Yes he almost killed himself as well. But that brings me to my proposition."

When Neptune says 'Proposition' he really means 'Do it or I'll turn you into horse meat'. I knew that there was no point in trying to get out of it. "Is there something else that you needed to tell me?"

I noticed that as he said this he started to tear up, as if he knew what was awaiting Percy. He was also no longer smiling at me, giving me his serious look. "Yes there is," he replied, "I want you to represent Neptune and make the Romans respect me. I know this will be hard task, but they have learnt to respect you."

This was going to be hard task. But I knew he didn't mean on the battle field. "You want a quest?" I asked proudly. It is a big honour to get a quest from your parent.

I noticed that his expression changed, and a look of disappointment spread across my face. "No. The Greeks have started a quest you and Jason must join," he stated.

I knew what the quest was about instantly. The automatons had been acting differently because they weren't run by an AI. AI's are easy to trick. They are a piece of programming that as limits, but these machines didn't. They had souls in them.

The look in Neptune's green eyes confirmed it. We were going on a quest.

**Annabeth POV**

_Then the dream shifted. I was in a cave, the cavern made out of basalt. I saw Percy. He was chained to the wall, drenched in his own blood. There was a jagged scar along his chest, that stretched from the shoulder of the right arm to his to left abdominal muscle. No blade was supposed to be able to hurt him. I remembered one of the hidden passages about the Achilles curse._

_Η αλήθεια είναι ότι λειτουργεί στο αίμα_

_μας. Η απάντηση είναι ξαπλωμένος βαθιά μέσα_

_του. Ένα μάκτρο εραστές BARES "αλήθειας κατάρα"_

_ΚΑΙ Η λεπίδα θα δείξει τι είναι ξαπλωμένος_

_βαθιά μέσα του._

_I saw that he was still breathing. I turned another 45 degrees and saw myself, holding the bloodied knife in my hand, crying._

_There was a dark figure in the background. I couldn't make out who it was but it had a cold, deep voice that sounded something like Percy's 'death metal' voice. "The transition is complete," it stated. If ominous shadows could smirk, it was. There was the noise of monsters laughing at my own pain, as well as Percy's._

_Percy spoke in a soft voice, "Annabeth, you had to do it. Remember that I love you. And then he passed out. The noise of the monsters grew louder as I rocked back and forth on the floor._

_Knowing what I had done._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_"Annabeth," I heard Percy scream my name over and over, but was unable to respond. He just sat there after what felt like an hour I heard him run out, crying and saying something about life not being worth living without me. I blacked out again._

**LINEBREAK**

Days later I awoke again, finding myself with new found strength and Percy cuddled up to me, holding me in a way. As is he was guarding me from something. I had heard what he had said about life. 'Life's not worth living without her.' Was the only thought running through my mind. I changed my position, so that my chest was cuddled to the back of him, close to his venerable spot.

He quickly awoke and kissed me. "Annabeth," he sobbed, "If you weren't ok then I don't know what I would have done."

"I heard what you said about life not being worth living. I think I should tell you about the dream."

**Percy POV**

Seeing her wake up was the happiest thing that had ever happened to me. If I'd lost her my life would have been meaningless. When she changed positions and woke me up it was like Christmas morning is to a child. I felt happy.

She told me that she had heard what I had said before I had gone crazy and left in a storming rage.

**FLASHBACK**

_"What do you mean she isn't going to live," I screamed at the Apollo healer, tears streaking down my cheeks._

_"Her condition is different from anything any of us have ever seen. It's like a coma, but her body isn't slowing down. Her brain is working harder and less energy is being used by her body," he stated. He was tall and thin, with a brown crew cut and a deep blue colour to his eyes, which were puffy. He was trying to hold it together._

_"You're a fucking healer. Heal her," I cried between sobs._

_"That's the problem. We can't. Only she can heal herself." He said in a quiet voice before adding, "I would do anything I could to help her, but all we can do is make sure her body gets enough food and water into it."_

_"Annabeth," I screamed over and over. There was a short pause that was filled with sobs before my rage burst out. "LIFES NOT WORTH LIVING WITHOUT HER." I slammed my arms into the wall closest to the door before running through it. The only thought running through my head was, "Without her I'm nothing." I ran past the Aphrodite cabin._

_I heard them calling out my name. "Percy! Percy!" they cried out, "Come back!"_

_I wasn't listening. My mind was full of thoughts of life without her. I ran past the rest of the cabins and into the forest. I found a hollow tree and hid inside. I just sat inside that tree for 2 days._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Thank you all for reading! Love you all! See you tomorrow.**

**Don't hide in trees,**

**Adam!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! I am back again! I will be putting out 2-4 chapters today. So give me feedback on them! And enjoy the reason Thalia gets so bitter. Oops gave it away.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I write this story but I don't own any of the PJO or HOO characters.**

**Jason POV**

As I sat their looking at Piper I noticed new things. Like no matter what she looked like I would love her. It just didn't matter to me. In fact I think that the war scars war cute.

"Why are you staring at me," Piper asked opening her eye up and smiling.

"I'm um... err...ah," I replied, desperately trying to make up an excuse that didn't sound creepy.

"Jason! Jason! I need to talk to you," Amy ran up behind me gasping. Everyone knows who she is ever sense she took out all of those automatons.

"What do you need?" I asked her. I thought to myself _saved by the girl!_

"We have to go on a quest," she exclaimed between breaths, "My Dad told me that I needed to go to the underworld to find the thing that is running all of the Automatons. If we can find him-"

I cut her off with, "We can turn them off and save the legion." _That means _I thought _that we can get to the underworld and take the soul of my triplet sister._

**FLASHBACK**

_I was 2 when I was taken to Lupa. I still remember bits and pieces of it. I remember more of it now that I have all of my memories backs from Hera's uniting conquest a couple of years ago._

_My mother was driving us through this valley and then suddenly stopped. "Get out," she screamed at us. I was going to start crying but Thalia calmed me down._

"_It's all going to be ok," She said, "I'll find you and get you out of wherever she is taking you."_

"_Ok," I replied as she wiped the tears off of my face._

"_You stay here and I'll grab your twin sister," Thalia said in her comforting voice._

_As Thalia pulled her out of the car I looked at her she was short, with a wide face and blue eyes. Her had mid-length blonde hair and was very smart. "Thalia," she asked, "where are we?"_

_Thalia replied with, "Lucy I don't know."_

"_SHUT UP," Our mother screamed. She tried to make a grab for me, but missing landed her hand on Lucy's shirt collar and pulled._

"_Let go of her," Thalia screamed, reaching for the knife in her pocket. She was holding Lucy with one arm around the waist. As she pulled out the knife she loosened her grip on Lucy and slashed her mother's face._

"_Bitch!" Our mother raged, "I WILL FUCKONG KILL YOU." She started up the car and backed up, aiming for Thalia. "DIE," She screamed. And with that she pressed on the gas._

_In a split second Thalia pushed me out of the way, but Lucy's legs were still in the way._

_Thalia saw this, but jump the other way because she knew she couldn't save her._

_Lucy's legs were run over, and she was pelted with rocks from the road. The force pushed her to the edge of the cliff. Thalia ran to try and save her. She dropped and Thalia jumped after her._

"_Shit," Thalia screamed. Thalia had vowed never to sear in front of us._

_Lucy let go of Thalia's legs. Lucy couldn't hold her weight, as she was too weak._

_And she plunged, exploding into a pool of blood and dismembered body parts._

"_Back in the car," Our mother screamed at us._

_I blacked out._

_LINEBREAK_

_The next time I became aware I saw a woman, named Lupa. And you know the rest._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So we have to get to the underworld," I asked some time later.

"Yes we do," she replied, "We can't go through the way spirits do because Hades has added lots of security there. So we need to get through a new passage. I heard about it from Hazel."

"Ok where is it?" I asked, becoming more excited at the thought of having my baby sister back.

"In San Joe."

**Percy POV**

As Annabeth and I walked towards central park we decided to go and grab lunch. We went to a fancy restaurant called GQ.

As we sat down the waiter aproched us. "Hello. I wll be your waiter tonight. My name is Sandy. Whhat would you like?" she asked politly.

"I'll have the fish tacos," Annabeth said, still looking at the menu.

"What are the specails?" I asked Sandy.

"Well,' she said putting on a seductive voice, "You can me on a bed." She undid a button on her shirt right in front of me.

_Stupid hormones _I thought, being somewhat attracted. I did my best to put on a face of disgust before kissing Annabeth and making it clear that I was taken.

"I'll take the fish tacos as well," I answered with my disgusted face still on.

"Stupid man woman." She ranted under her breath.

I snapped, "What the fuck did you say about my girlfriend?" I was standing up and walking towards her, ready to hit her. **(Sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable)** I was very angry.

I felt Annabeth grab my waist, in a way that to her looked like her holding me romantically, but the way she touched the small of my back sent a buzz through me. I had gotten my invisibility back before I had gone down into Tartaros with Annabeth.

"Fine," the waiter said, "I'll get that for you."

Annabeth led me back to my seat before we started talking.

"So how are the plans for Olympus going?" I asked her, trying to sound curious.

"They are going well. I was going to rebuild the gateway to Olympus in a more modern style. If you haven't been-"

"Annabeth isn't this our song?" I interrupted her.

"It is!" she exclaimed.

I pulled out her chair, "Would you share this dance with me love?"

"Of course," she replied in her best British accent.

I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist. Her hands went up around my neck and pulled me close. I rested my forehead against hers and we started to slow dance.

Sandy POV

As I walked out towars their seats with the food I saw them dancing.

"Give them their meal free," my boss told me. He never gives free stuff away.

"What?" I asked him. _I must have misheard him_ I thought.

"They look like they have been through a lot. Give it to them for free. My wife and I were like that before she died of cancer."

"If you say so boss," I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know this is really short but I am having trouble concentrating on writing right now. I'll try and get more out, but I don't want to force it.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I was the owner of PJO or HOO why would I want to write on a website and not write to get it published?**

**Jason POV**

After the flight to San Joe we got off the bus at the right stop. We had heard that it wasn't cheap to get through it. We would need 10 drachmas each per trip through. So I brought 100 on my own because I needed to smuggle my sister through.

_I wonder if she will be the same age as when she died or if she will be my age when she gets through._

My thoughts were interrupted by Amy. "Here we are. Now it's all or nothing."

As we walked towards the tunnel a Iris message appeared in front of us. We had started using after the war with Gaea.

"You guys there?" Reyna asked. "people are start to-" she was cut off by a huge explosion.

"What's happening," I asked her.

"We are having problems holding them back. We have asked Camp half-blood for help and they are coming, but I don't think they will have enough soldiers to hold them off for long," she replied.

_It was her job to be honest with me, _I thought, _but for the first time in my life I wish he had lied and said it was all peachy._

"They did hold off all those monsters for days. They were heavily outnumbered," Amy said, trying to find hope.

"And they defended the Labyrinth," I stated.

Reyna quickly replied with, "I hope that they can do this. But all of those times have one thing in common. They had an advantage."

"What do you mean?" Amy and I said at the same time, both sounding frustrated.

"Think about it," Reyna said, "Trying to put on a brave face. I now knew why. A whole bunch of the younger soldiers were behind her. "During the labyrinth they had Grover use panic. And when they had almost lost Olympus they had Luke on their side. He told them to kill him. They haven't won a straight out fight before."

It was sad. But I knew it was true. It was hopeless.

**Chiron POV**

"Attention campers," I called from tr stage of the amphitheatre, "the Roman camp has requested our help. After your cabin leaders vote, 18 of the 20 cabins will be preparing to cross the country and battle whatever threat that the Romans are facing."

There was a pause in which the campers all started to talk to their friends. Some sounded nervous, scared even. Others, like the Ares cabin, where already getting up to pack their gear.

"Wait!" A small voice from somewhere within the crowd called, "Percy and Annabeth are gone, and they are the leaders."

I replied quickly with a lie, "I messages them last night and they said something about Nico and Percy seeing the same force that attacked the Romans. They were going to try and destroy the leaders." They had said it was automatons that appeared to have souls. I couldn't tell the camper because I didn't want them to stay, as we were a small force as it was. Only the Cabin leaders knew.

"Who will lead us into tr battle and do that stuff?" The Stoll brothers questioned.

I hesitated before saying, " the Ares cabin."

Most of the campers gasped in surprise.

We all knew that the Ares were good at leading people into battle, but weren't good with tactics.

"And Athena," I added.

**Nico POV**

"The palace is just over there," I called.

Annabeth and Percy were walking behind me. Annabeth kissed Percy nervously. He rapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered something.

I suspected that they didn't want to be attacked and thought sense I was a son of Hades if I was in front they would be safe.

As we got closer to the palace I began to sense the presence of ghosts and my father, both of which radiated power that only I, being a some of Hades could sense.

"What's wrong Nico," Percy asked me.

I must have stopped. "Just so many ghosts," I stated.

Percy nodded but Annabeth looked at him questioningly. "Nico can sense the presence of ghosts. It's really strong down here," Percy answered.

"I must be loosing my mind," I said shaking my head, " I seem to sense more living people.

"Look over their!" Percy yelled, "People!"

As we got closer we could see who they were. Some new girl and Jason.

"Hey Jason," Annabeth said smiling, "how have you been?"

He quickly replied, with a sad look on his face. "Piper got really beaten up in the battle."

He was about to continue, "We heard about it from Chiron. Who is this with you?" I questioned.

"I'm Amy," the girl replied, "daughter of Neptune."

**Annabeth POV**

"You're a daughter," Percy asked, "Of Poseidon?"

"Yes I am," Amy replied.

"I'm a son of Poseidon," Percy stated before adding, "I thought I was his only demigod child sense the pact."

"You're the savor of Olympus right?" Amy questioned.

"I-"Percy started to say, with a tear forming in his eye.

"He doesn't really like to talk about," I interrupted. Ever sense the war we have been careful not to talk to him about it. He takes responsibility for all of the deaths during the war. "What hurt Piper?" I asked Jason trying to change the topic.

"The automatons," Jason stated simply, "They attacked her and cut her up badly."

I remembered Piper from before the war with Gaea. She had moved to the Roman camp so that she could be close to Jason. They had been dating for a year less than Percy and I.

"Percy, Annabeth and I are here to try and stop them. We figured that my Dad," Nico replied to Jason, "would know something about it. They aren't run by an AI, they have living souls in them."

Percy added, "Sense they are automatons they need power and they have someone commanding them. We think that if we can find this thing than we can shut them down."

Everyone thought about this for a second before I asked, "We seem to be on 2 different quests to do the same thing. It would be easiest for all of us if we merged quests."

"Sounds good," Amy said.

"Let's go see my Dad," Nico stated.

_If anyone will be able to help it will be him_ I thought.

As we enter the throne room Nico called, "Dad! Can you come here?" Nico had been on better terms with his Dad, Hades sense the Titan war. Nico had convinced Hades to come and help us save Olympus which had made the Gods accept Hades.

"Yes son," Hades answered, sounding fatherly.

_This is a first _I thought _Hades being Fatherly. _Then I remembered what Percy had told about Hades loving Nico in his vision.

"What do you need," Hades asked noticing us. "Why did you bring them?"

"Father I brought them because we are on a quest," Nico stated. I was amazed he was able to keep so calm in the presence of Hades, who radiated fear. "The Roman camp was attacked by these automatons."

"What does this have to do with me?" Hades questioned, looking at us suspiciously.

Nico replied, "They have souls in them, like Daedalus did before he died. We thought you might know something."

"Sadly," Hades stated looking sad, "I do not know anything. But I can give you this." He held out his and in it was an object that looked like mini radar. "This will track the signal that the automatons would have been getting orders on."

"Thank you," we all said at the same time.

LINEBREAK

We followed the signal for hours. During this time we really got to know each other.  
"The signal is getting stronger," said Nico sounding excited. We were past the fields of punishment and were looking into the void that was Tartarus. "It's down there," Nico stated, looking upset.

I knew what this meant.

"We're not letting you guys risk your lives." Percy looked very sad.

I knew what this meant. We were going back into Tartarus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know this is really short but I am having trouble concentrating on writing right now. I'll try and get more out, but I don't want to force it.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I was the owner of PJO or HOO why would I want to write on a website and not write to get it published?**

**Jason POV**

After the flight to San Joe we got off the bus at the right stop. We had heard that it wasn't cheap to get through it. We would need 10 drachmas each per trip through. So I brought 100 on my own because I needed to smuggle my sister through.

_I wonder if she will be the same age as when she died or if she will be my age when she gets through._

My thoughts were interrupted by Amy. "Here we are. Now it's all or nothing."

As we walked towards the tunnel a Iris message appeared in front of us. We had started using after the war with Gaea.

"You guys there?" Reyna asked. "people are start to-" she was cut off by a huge explosion.

"What's happening," I asked her.

"We are having problems holding them back. We have asked Camp half-blood for help and they are coming, but I don't think they will have enough soldiers to hold them off for long," she replied.

_It was her job to be honest with me, _I thought, _but for the first time in my life I wish he had lied and said it was all peachy._

"They did hold off all those monsters for days. They were heavily outnumbered," Amy said, trying to find hope.

"And they defended the Labyrinth," I stated.

Reyna quickly replied with, "I hope that they can do this. But all of those times have one thing in common. They had an advantage."

"What do you mean?" Amy and I said at the same time, both sounding frustrated.

"Think about it," Reyna said, "Trying to put on a brave face. I now knew why. A whole bunch of the younger soldiers were behind her. "During the labyrinth they had Grover use panic. And when they had almost lost Olympus they had Luke on their side. He told them to kill him. They haven't won a straight out fight before."

It was sad. But I knew it was true. It was hopeless.

**Chiron POV**

"Attention campers," I called from tr stage of the amphitheatre, "the Roman camp has requested our help. After your cabin leaders vote, 18 of the 20 cabins will be preparing to cross the country and battle whatever threat that the Romans are facing."

There was a pause in which the campers all started to talk to their friends. Some sounded nervous, scared even. Others, like the Ares cabin, where already getting up to pack their gear.

"Wait!" A small voice from somewhere within the crowd called, "Percy and Annabeth are gone, and they are the leaders."

I replied quickly with a lie, "I messages them last night and they said something about Nico and Percy seeing the same force that attacked the Romans. They were going to try and destroy the leaders." They had said it was automatons that appeared to have souls. I couldn't tell the camper because I didn't want them to stay, as we were a small force as it was. Only the Cabin leaders knew.

"Who will lead us into tr battle and do that stuff?" The Stoll brothers questioned.

I hesitated before saying, " the Ares cabin."

Most of the campers gasped in surprise.

We all knew that the Ares were good at leading people into battle, but weren't good with tactics.

"And Athena," I added.

**Nico POV**

"The palace is just over there," I called.

Annabeth and Percy were walking behind me. Annabeth kissed Percy nervously. He rapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered something.

I suspected that they didn't want to be attacked and thought sense I was a son of Hades if I was in front they would be safe.

As we got closer to the palace I began to sense the presence of ghosts and my father, both of which radiated power that only I, being a some of Hades could sense.

"What's wrong Nico," Percy asked me.

I must have stopped. "Just so many ghosts," I stated.

Percy nodded but Annabeth looked at him questioningly. "Nico can sense the presence of ghosts. It's really strong down here," Percy answered.

"I must be loosing my mind," I said shaking my head, " I seem to sense more living people.

"Look over their!" Percy yelled, "People!"

As we got closer we could see who they were. Some new girl and Jason.

"Hey Jason," Annabeth said smiling, "how have you been?"

He quickly replied, with a sad look on his face. "Piper got really beaten up in the battle."

He was about to continue, "We heard about it from Chiron. Who is this with you?" I questioned.

"I'm Amy," the girl replied, "daughter of Neptune."

**Annabeth POV**

"You're a daughter," Percy asked, "Of Poseidon?"

"Yes I am," Amy replied.

"I'm a son of Poseidon," Percy stated before adding, "I thought I was his only demigod child sense the pact."

"You're the savor of Olympus right?" Amy questioned.

"I-"Percy started to say, with a tear forming in his eye.

"He doesn't really like to talk about," I interrupted. Ever sense the war we have been careful not to talk to him about it. He takes responsibility for all of the deaths during the war. "What hurt Piper?" I asked Jason trying to change the topic.

"The automatons," Jason stated simply, "They attacked her and cut her up badly."

I remembered Piper from before the war with Gaea. She had moved to the Roman camp so that she could be close to Jason. They had been dating for a year less than Percy and I.

"Percy, Annabeth and I are here to try and stop them. We figured that my Dad," Nico replied to Jason, "would know something about it. They aren't run by an AI, they have living souls in them."

Percy added, "Sense they are automatons they need power and they have someone commanding them. We think that if we can find this thing than we can shut them down."

Everyone thought about this for a second before I asked, "We seem to be on 2 different quests to do the same thing. It would be easiest for all of us if we merged quests."

"Sounds good," Amy said.

"Let's go see my Dad," Nico stated.

_If anyone will be able to help it will be him_ I thought.

As we enter the throne room Nico called, "Dad! Can you come here?" Nico had been on better terms with his Dad, Hades sense the Titan war. Nico had convinced Hades to come and help us save Olympus which had made the Gods accept Hades.

"Yes son," Hades answered, sounding fatherly.

_This is a first _I thought _Hades being Fatherly. _Then I remembered what Percy had told about Hades loving Nico in his vision.

"What do you need," Hades asked noticing us. "Why did you bring them?"

"Father I brought them because we are on a quest," Nico stated. I was amazed he was able to keep so calm in the presence of Hades, who radiated fear. "The Roman camp was attacked by these automatons."

"What does this have to do with me?" Hades questioned, looking at us suspiciously.

Nico replied, "They have souls in them, like Daedalus did before he died. We thought you might know something."

"Sadly," Hades stated looking sad, "I do not know anything. But I can give you this." He held out his and in it was an object that looked like mini radar. "This will track the signal that the automatons would have been getting orders on."

"Thank you," we all said at the same time.

LINEBREAK

We followed the signal for hours. During this time we really got to know each other.  
"The signal is getting stronger," said Nico sounding excited. We were past the fields of punishment and were looking into the void that was Tartarus. "It's down there," Nico stated, looking upset.

I knew what this meant.

"We're not letting you guys risk your lives." Percy looked very sad.

I knew what this meant. We were going back into Tartarus.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know you wants the Action Percabeth. So I guess I have to. Here you go, now please don't kill me. Also in this chapter we see a more sexual side of Percy and Annabeth's relationship. No stripping down but not for children under 9.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I barley have a life. Do you really think I own Percabeth?**

**Percy POV**

Nico was about to protest when I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we jumped. It was just as dark as the last time.

I could feel a larger presence here now though. It must have been Gaea.

"Percy," Annabeth said longingly, " it's been so long sense we had any privacy."

_Oh hell yes,_ my hormones said. _Now you Annabeth can do whatever you like._

_I like you,_ I thought at it. _I think I'll name you Kenny_.

_Your a freak,_ it said, _naming your hormonal signals part of your brain. That's just weird._

As I was think this Annabeth pushed her body up against mine.

I grabbed her hand and put it on the small of my back. My forehead was agains hers.

She leans in, wrapping her legs around my waist.

I went for a simple kiss.

We held it for a long time before Annabeth opened her mouth to let my tongue in.

I felt her hands go under my shirt and a bulge form in my pants.

Calm down I thought at Kenny, my hormones.

No he stated.

As we plunged I felt Annabeth detached from me. "The first time in weeks we haven't had the whole Aphrodite cabin watching us."

**Jason POV**

We waited. Nothing else to do. Nico and I talked about going after them but decided that they could handle themselves. "Nico," I asked, " Could you summon a ghost for me?"

"I could," he replied, " but I would need blood and a hole."

"I've got blood to spare and a hole is easy," I told him walking out of the cave.

**1 hour later**

We had just finished digging the hole for summoning.

"Who is it you want to see?" He asked.

"My sister," I said quickly. " her name is Lucy Grace."

"Ok he said sighing. " I need you to drain your blood into that hole."

I took my weapon and ran it up my left arm, blood spurting from the wound.

" Good thing we have bandages," Amy commented.

"And painkillers," I said grimacing.

**Jason POV**

I stood there in shock for a minute. Jason had just done that to see a ghost. I knew that there was more to it but didn't want to question it.

"Οη Άδη ο πατέρας μου επιτρέψτε μου να συγκαλέσει ένα νεκρό ένα για δική μου ευχαρίστηση θα διδάξουν εμάς δεν μας πονάει αυτό είναι για τον Jason χάριτος και είμαστε κλήτευση Λούσι Χάριτος Παρακαλούμε τα φαντάσματα να δεχθεί προσφορά μου παρακαλώ τα φαντάσματα να δεχθεί προσφορά μου από το αίμα και σάρκα," Nico said, trying to keep his voice low and keep himself calm.

"That was a long chant," Amy stated.

I replied with, "It was, but he had to get one ghost out of the billons down here."

"I guess," Amy whispered.

"Hey Jason," Nico shouted, "Your sister is here."

I ran over to him and in the hole I say a teenage girl. "Lucy?" I asked my body shaking with excitement.

'Yes brother," She replied. "Why have you summoned me?"

"I..um…wanted to see you," I said, with tears in my eyes. "And I wanted to free you. You died too early."

Nico looked shocked. I knew he wanted to return the ghost and not let me take her. For some reason he held back. Almost as if he had done this before. "Jason," he stated quietly, "It's dangerous to take a ghost back from the underworld. You need to travel up and you cannot look down or else both you and your ghost will plunge back into the underworld, killing you."

"It's too dangerous," Amy cried, "Think about Piper. How would she be if you died?"

I thought about this for a second. _Well _I thought _she would be broken. You love her and you need to do this safely._

"It is," Nico agreed, "I once tried something similar with my sister. If your serious about this then we need to bless you with the gift of ghost following."

"I thought anyone could do it," I stated, then realised how stupid that was. "If I need this gift thing how can we do it?"

"Well," Nico said, "You need to sacrifice some of your flesh and blood to the ghost. Then I'll bless you and then you need to get out of here as quickly as possible. Do you understand?"

_I would be abandoning everyone on the quest_, I thought, _but it's not like we were really questing anyways. All we are doing is waiting for Annabeth and Percy to get back._ "Ok. I'll do it."

"Ok," Nico sighed, "If your sure. I need you to sacrifice flesh into this hole, then let the blood trickle from the wound. It's going to hurt. Then I'll start the blessing and you will feel a huge amount of pain. It'll really sting." He paused before asking, "Are you sure."

"I have to be Nico. You don't know how she died. She died before her time." I pulled out my sword and chopped off my left toe. Won't be needing that, I thought.

Nico was right. It stung like hell. Soon after the flesh was need the sacrificial hole he started to chant in ancient Greek again. "Ζεστά σας όταν είστε κρύοι και σας ναι, όταν δεν σας σας, όταν είστε έξω"

I saw my life flash before my eyes.

**That the first chapter of 2 today for this story. Sorry for not being as active. I will get some more stuff up for you.**

**Adam!**

**PS: I still need a name for the bad guy. Please send me a PM with the name you would like.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Easter all! Hope you got lots of chocolate! See you tomorrow or later tonight with more.**

**Thought I should link the music I listen to when writing. **user/goingquantum?feature=watch

**DISLCAIMER**

**I don't have rights to the song or PJO**

**Jason POV**

I saw my life flash before my eyes. I saw things from the future. The future was dark. The future was the worst thing that could ever happen.

**FLASHBACK**

_I saw Annabeth standing in front of Percy. "I will kill you now," said Annabeth, but it wasn't Annabeth. I heard an underlying voice, which sounded deep and menacing._

_And I saw the hurt on Percy's face. I saw regret and love. "Please Annabeth," Percy pleaded as she lifted up his shirt and slashed across his chest. Blood was flowing from the wound. "If you're in there stop it Annabeth."_

_I saw Annabeth's hand tremble as a look pain crossed her face, "Percy… this is…," She said before it took over again and said, "HOW DARE YOU FIGHT ME? I AM THE LIVING EMBODYMENT OF TARTURUS."_

_Percy was crying, "Annabeth I love you. No matter what you do I will never stop loving you!" He closed his eyes and a figure appeared in the background, with light surrounding them._

_Annabeth took her knife and murmured in ancient Greek, "_Αγαπώ. Δεν μπορώ να το σταματήσει κανείς. Είναι πολύ ισχυρή. Θα είμαι πάντα αγάπη σας." _It sounded like Annabeth. The Spirit of Tarturus took control again and slashed the knife deep into Percy's face. The blood gushed and hit the stones, running like a river into the shrine._

"_Annabeth," Percy screamed in pain, "I need you to fight it. For me. For us."_

_The internal conflict was obvious. She was fighting but the spirit was too strong. Another slash across Percy's face and Percy passed out._

_The figure in the background started to laugh and Annabeth collapsed to the ground sobbing._

**END FLASHBACK**

I was on the ground, tasting nectar. "What happened?" I questioned.

Not sure Nico replied before quietly saying," We thought you had died. I felt your soul leave your body. You somehow kept anchored onto your mortal life.

"Nico I need to tell you something," I told him. I explained the vision.

He simply stated, "That's not good. Not good for anyone."

"We need to get down there," I told him standing up, 'Percy and Annabeth will need our help."

Tarturus was dark. It isn't the kind of dark that you get during a power outage. It's a true dark, an evil dark. When you're in Tarturus you feel that the darkness hides the sinister things that lay about.

"Annabeth you've been acting weird as of late," I stated as we walked.

The look on her face told me that she was very afraid. I regretted asking but she answered with, "I had a vision a couple of nights ago. I was being possessed and I cut you up and injured you. Something was in the light that was at the back of the room."

I was upset, "Why didn't you tell me. I thought that you trusted me."

"It wasn't that I don't trust you Percy," She replied starting to cry, "I- I thought that you wouldn't love me anymore if you knew."

"Annabeth," I said shocked, "Nothing could make me love you less." I put my arm around her waist and we kept walking.

As Annabeth and I journeyed further into the bowels of Tarturus we saw ancient monsters. Some were so old that we doubted that even Zeus had seen them. We saw Kampe is a partially reformed body, and were careful not to alert her, as we knew it was a powerful being.

The deeper into Tarturus we went the stronger the signal on the reader became, as well as the power of the being Tarturus herself. Tarturus was one of the original being to exist and was the first child that came from Chaos. We had learned that Tarturus had gone dormant long ago, but the presence was still strong.

**Annabeth POV**

I didn't know how it was possible. We knew Tarturus was supposed to be dormant, but the fact that the life form was strong enough for us to sense it proved otherwise. _Could the thing that had possessed me in my vision have been Tarturus, _I wondered. _It isn't though because I would vaporize._

We walked for hours. The further we walked the less light things seemed to emit. It was almost as if the light was being sucked down deeper into the blackness.

"This isn't good," Percy stated, "If it gets darker than this we won't be able to see anything at all."

"I know," I told him, "We should be fine. It seems to have leveled off." With that we went back to walking.

**Tarturus POV**

The foolish gods that that I was asleep like Gaea! Ha! I am smart enough to hide my awareness. I have been plotting this for millennia. I was always more patient than Gaea. I could wait in order to get the result that I wanted. I may have been a void, but I was a smart void. And all of the mortals. They will be gone soon enough.

**Annabeth POV**

Tarturus is a mess this deep down, I thought. It seemed that te deeper we got te more gore we found everywhere. Oddly enough we found a pizza man.

"Boy this one must have been really lost," Percy had joked.

We ha to keep walking. It seemed that only 2 things existed. Walking and Percy.

**LINE BREAK**

we were getting close. I saw monsters that the Titans had banished. We had even seen the throbbing mound of blood covered flesh that was the remains of Uranus, the father of the Titans. You could tell he was powerful, as he radiated energy, the same way that Tarturus seemed to. Ad we just drew nearer. And the closer we got the more I feared what would happen.

Annabeth, I heard Aphrodite in my head say, you want a glimpse of the future so badly them lets give you the context. I blacked out.

**Percy POV**

Great, I thought, now she's passed out in the most dangerous place ever. I knew what I had to do.

**Jason POV**

The fall took hours. Hours of boredom. At one point we played spin the Nico. That was all fun until Nico threw up. But the pit seemed bottomless.


	10. Chapter 10

**For 900 views yesterday I will be putting this out earlier than I planned. This is short. I will put up more later today.**

**REESE POV**

As I walked out my Father's cabin I heard the Odin cabin yelling, "Curse you Loki!" I assumed that they had pulled another prank.

"Hey Reese," I heard my best friend call to me. Jakson was a son of Freya. He had long brown hair, with brown eyes. Jakson had a slender build, and was 6 feet dead.

I, on the other hand had dark black hair, with bright blue eyes. My build was tall and broad. "Hey Jakson," I said, giving him a bro-hug, "What's up?"

"Not much," Jakson told me, "But Hrothgar wants to see you in the war counsel room."

I could tell from the serious look on his face that this couldn't wait until after breakfast. I set off right away, walking past the cabins. In front of me was a waterfall, with a dock. The dock had a huge Viking boat, which we used for meeting and quests, as well as talking to our parents.

Most say that we all disappeared with the Greek gods, as well as the Roman gods. But that's not the truth. The story goes like this.

**FLASHBACK**

During the Middle Ages, after the fall of Rome, the Greek God's children were ready to overthrow the gods and take power. They had become tired of not having important roles, and were preparing for war. When they came to Mount Olympus they saw the gods had a contract. It stated that they could become the Gods of the Norse.

They signed the contract, not knowing that when this religion fell they would have no role. When they found out, they took their children and hid them far from the Greek Gods, in order to keep from fading.

**END FLASHBACK**

I remember this as I approached the boat. It was the last of its kind, created by the Norse god of Craftsmanship, Welan. It was 400 feet long, with 3 floors and bedrooms. It was used for everything. It had a room for our strategy games, as well as portals to our other settlement around the world.

We didn't have single camps like the Romans, or the Greeks. We were fighters, so we had camps that had been created by us. This camp, Camp Odin was the only camp that had a protective barrier around it. We had to sacrifice monster blood to keep it up, as the gods used their own powers.

**Reese POV**

As I entered the room I saw Hrothgar sitting at his desk, waiting for me.

I stopped at the doorframe and knocked three times.

He looked up and invited me in. "Take a seat," Hrothgar said, in his gruff voice, "I hear we have a problem."

I was instantly terrified. The last kid that had been a problem had been burned alive in front of us all. Camp was tough.

"S-s-ir," I stuttered, " what's the problem?"

"It is," he said, pausing to scare me further, "that you need a promotion!"

That was great news! "Is that all sir?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said, "your free to go, for now."

**LINEBREAK**

As I walked into the dining hall Jakson ran towards me, "you ok? What happened!" he asked.

"I was promoted," I stated proudly.

"Good for you," he said before yelling, "Hear that everyone,

Reese has been promoted!"

All of the cabins cheered for me.

**LINEBREAK**

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep. My dream was awe full, as always. Then it changed.

_"Hello son," a voice said._

_I looked up and saw it was Thor my father. "Hello dad," I replied back._

_"Son," Thor started, "soon bad things will happen. It has been foreseen. I want you to make the right choice, even if it means hurting yourself."_

Before I could reply the dream was over. I was getting up out of bed when someone knocked on the door. I saw some of my cabin mates stirring so I got to the door.

There was a Loki child, holding a stink bomb. Before I could close the door they threw it in. It released the smell as soon as it hit the floor. As I ran out of the cabin after the Loki child I hear a deep boom. I looked behind me to see that my cabin had been blown to pieces. It must have had some magic because it didn't touch my cabin mates but Woke them up.

"What the fuck!" I screamed, "you could have killed them!"

She kept running. I knew she wold be caught.

As I went through the day i got more and more bored. I wasn't really working on anything other than dagger fighting.

Today we were learning a special disarm move. You

Took your dagger and faked to the armpit, but quickly changed the direction of the dagger and stabbed into your opponents wrist. After a short time I had mastered it.

**LINEBREAK**

We have a tradition. Every night after dinner we go down to the amphitheatre to watch a play.

They always make announcements there as well. Tonight I knew most of them, as I was the representative from Thors cabin.

As all the cabins came to the amphitheatre for tonight's play, we saw Hrothgar. He was standing on stage, a box behind him covered with a curtain.

We took our seats and quieted down before Hrothgar started, "hello all! Some important announcements. We will be having a longboat

Building contest on Friday! Come I'd your good at making stuff. We also have a special play for you tonight. Before we can begin tonight's play we have a troublemaker to deal with." He pulled the curtain off of the box and inside was a girl that couldn't have been more than 12 years old. At the bottom of the box their was a shiny liquid.

The crowd looked stunned. There were some screams of "let he go, she's just a little girl."

"She destroyed the Thor cabin," Hrothgar yelled, "she needs punishment."

The crowd went silent. Punishments for stuff like this were always harsh. We all knew it would be painful. We didn't expect this.

"Lets punish her," Hrothgar yelled. He lit a match and put it through a small hole.

The liquid was all of the girl. As soon as the match got near he she caught fire. She screamed. And cried. We sat their in horror.

As she burning he started, " now lets get to the play." He though for a second before adding, "and a new promotion. Reese please come

Up." I walked onto the stage.

"You are getting promoted to quest duty," Hrothgar stated.

I was shocked. Quest duty was extremely hard, as the quests that us children of the Norse are sent on involve hordes of monsters. Most people never come back. It was worse than torture because you were given the "choice" to go.

This guy hates me, I thought, I could kill him easily and get away safely.

As this rushed through my head I reached firmly dagger.

Here we go, I thought. I took the dagger and plunged it into his heart.

He looked shocked but laughed, ichor flying out of the wound, "Foolish mortal. You will be banished to the pits of Tarturus for this!"

His security grabbed me and pulled me away.

I saw the crowd begin to chant my name. Some of them looked and shook their heads. Someone threw a punch. A riot began. And the camp split.

I looked at Hrothgar's face and saw a look of pleasure.

"Stupid bastard," I yelled at him. I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own PJO**

**Reese POV**

Our camp was in Chicago. That's why demigods of the Greeks or Romans never come here. We drove towards Los Angles.

"Tarturus payed well for this one," the first guard exclaimed.

The second guard thought about this before replying, "He must be important to her plan."

**LINEBREAK**

**Two Weeks Later**

I was drenched in my own blood, chained to a wall. We were in LA. The guards had heard that I was being sold to sacrifice, so had come up with the idea I was the rebel leader. After I disappeared war broke out at camp, dividing the cabins.

The guards beat me, but I never said anything. I had been burned hammered, cut. Any torture that they could do they had done.

"It's time," a new voice stated.

The guards grabbed my chains and pulled me towards Tarturus. They threw me in and I blacked out.

**LINEBREAK**

I woke up with an emo boy standing over me. He had log dark black hair, a leather jacket and black pants.

"Jason," the boy called, "look at what I found! He's still alive."

The boy called Jason ran over. "He needs healing quickly. Amy bring the ambrosia."

As the girl walked up to me Nico asked, "who are you?"

I replied in a gruff voice, "Reese son of Thor."

"Your a son of Thor," Nico said thoughtfully, "what Greek god would that be?"

Jason thought about this for several seconds, his brow furrowing. "I don't know," Jason replied. I could tell he was amazed at how badly I had been cut up.

I could see bits of my flesh ha been shredded, dried blood covering my body like a blanket. It was a miracle that I was even alive.

"He-he doesn't have a Greek form," I explained between painful coughs and sips of their nectar. "He is a child

Of the Greek gods." I explained the story to them.

Nico gave me another sip of nectar. It tasted like my father's steak, medium rare, fresh off the grill and covered with barbecue sauce.

Jason looked at me puzzled. He though I was Lieing to him. He was reaching for his weapon when Nico quickly interrupted his thoughts, " he is tell the truth. The Greek gods had children. They played a terrible trick."

"Why are you here?" Jason questioned me with a more serious face. He had grabbed his weapon, with it close to my neck he repeated the question, "why are you here?"

"I was brought here because Tarturus payed for me. The camp leader, Hrothgar burned this little girl to death and I snapped. I stabbed him and his guard took me to a building. They beat me and then threw down here," I explained to them.

"Tell us the truth," Jason screamed at me. This was becoming less about my survival as more of a military interrogation.

"Jason," Nico began, "he still needs to explain things to us, but right now he needs to rest and heal."

Jason nodded at Nico. He was younger, but there was clearly a lot of respect between them, as Jason had been ready to turn me into a Reese-ka-bob.

I saw the girl behind them, tending to the food. She was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen. She had wavy black hair and bright sea green eyes. She blushed and winked at me.

**Annabeth POV**

We were getting closer. I could almost taste the immortal essence, it was that strong.

I had been hearing a voice in my wad for the last couple hours. It was a terrible noise, one that made me want to rip my ears off. And told me unspeakable things. The tortures I would bring upon Percy.

I was holding it together for Percy. I knew that he would do anything for me.

I reached for his hand, for comfort.

The voice ha come back. You will murder him well possess you,it spoke to me.

I will never hurt Percy, I thought at it.

You have a strong will child, the voice replied, stronger than your mother even, for she was so easy to break.

What are you, I thought at it.

A horrible screeching filled my head. I felt and heard monsters, laughing and torturing people. The screams of the damned got louder, and louder.

I tensed my body, about to collapse when the voice filled my head. I Am TARTURUS it screamed at me.

My last thought was, I will never hurt

Percy. I passed out.

**Percy POV**

She tensed and collapsed, her muscles spasming as I got down onto my knees to hold her.

I held her head and gave her nectar praying to the gods that she lived.

If I get out of here, I thought, I will marry her. Even if I have to destroy all of New Rome.

**This will be a good chapter! I hope you enjoyed. I loved writing this one. I think I'm over my case of writers block.**

**Adam!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Looks how has uploaded, adstro's uploaded! I hope you guys enjoy. We are getting to the end. There will be another story that will be broken with a "Part" chapter. Get ready!**

**DISCLAIMER  
I have all rights! My friends are all flying and superheroes and Will Smith is the king of China!**

**Tarturus POV**

They were getting closer to me. I could sense them getting closer with every moment. The plan was almost complete. All I needed to fall into place was Jason and Reese. In 2 days I will have won and the Gods shall be consumed by me, and I will rule once again!

The Foolish girl had almost overpowered me, but I had knocked her out before she could find out too much. She had the willpower to access my thoughts, Η σκέψης ακροατή.It would have been much easier to destroy her, but I still needed her for the plan, as I needed someone with the Σκοτώνει τους εραστές ξίφος.

**Percy POV**

Annabeth had gotten up minutes after she had passed out. "I'm ok Percy," she said quietly, he throat dry from the nectar. She was paler, as if she had lost blood. I had looked, but no cuts had been seen.

"What happened," I asked her for the fourth time. I needed her to tell me. I could help her; I would do anything to help her. "Annabeth we have trust please tell me. I want to help."

She sighed before replying, "A voice. It filled my head. I asked it a question and it knocked me out." The look on her face told me that she was telling the truth. We had trust. I believed her.

"Ok," I told her, "I believe you. Can you move? We need to stop the automatons. The sooner we do this the fewer people die."

I looked at her. She was more beautiful than the day I had met her. She had blonde hair that was filled with some sort of dirt. Her grey eyes still had a sparkle in them. "I can walk," she said. I knew that she was sick, but also tough. She was thinking about the others instead of herself.

I wish she was selfish at times like this. "If you're sure," I replied to her, looking doubtfully at her.

She got up and started to walk. "Come on seaweed brain! We have an evil automatons to destroy and shut down.

I ran after her.

**Annabeth POV**

It invaded my body. I cold feel myself being pushed out of control by another life force. It was literally as if I had given up the driving wheel. I could see and hear and think, but something else was controlling me.

I knew I had to warn Percy. I didn't know how I was going to take back control. I didn't think I could. This was for Percy.

**Percy POV**

I knew something was wrong with Annabeth, but I knew better than to question her. She was acting a little too happy and a little too in love.

I suspected that it was her being sick. It's ok, I told myself, she's still alive. That's all that counts.

She led me towards a cavern it was made out of basalt, with big pillars holding it up. "Come on," she shouted playfully. She led me in and I saw something Annabeth would marvel at. A huge cavern, held together with pillars that stretched 50 feet high. There were Greek fire torches, burning green and at the back of the room was an area torture people. It was a place of worship to Tarturus.

I also saw Annabeth wasn't amazed. I released something. It wasn't Annabeth.

**Jason POV**

We had found an area with a discarded bottle of nectar. It was fresh, so we knew it was from Percy and Annabeth. We walked and saw a building in the distance. It was a cavern made of basalt.

**Percy POV**

I was in chains. Annabeth was sharpening her dagger. This isn't Annabeth, I reminded myself. This is Tartrus in Annabeth's body. I knew she didn't have the Achilles curse. Tarturus be as ancient as it is must have had some ability possess any mortal host.

Possessed Annabeth approached me. She took her dagger and yelled, "I shall reap this hero from his body with his lovers dagger. Let Khoas be witness to his death. Let his blood sacrifice flow and revive me."

I knew this wasn't Annabeth. She wouldn't hurt me. Annabeth too her dagger as slashed across my chest. Blood pored from the wound, flowing down the rocks.

She took her dagger, this time hesitating. Annabeth was fighting Tarturus. After minutes of battling for control of the body Tarturus won. The dagger slashed across my face, blood running into my eyes.

I felt the mutilated flesh fall off of my face, onto the floor. I felt my life draining from me.

"Annabeth," I said gasping for air, "I will always love you."

Annabeth took another slash, at my right arm,

More blood seeping from the wound. Behind Annabeth I saw a light appear. Within it was the silhouette of a person and monsters.

Everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**BOOK 2**

**DEATH DESTRUCTION TIME**

**I have put this book inside of the last book.**

**Percy POV**

History has been a bitch. In my lifetime of 18 years I have seen things that would have driven any mortal or immortal mad. I had defeated Kronos, been through the labyrinth, defeated Gaea and been in Tarturus twice. The only thing that kept me sane was Annabeth. She was the most beautiful person ever, more beautiful than Aphrodite.

I had been thinking about this for weeks now. It had taken me that long to heal, even under the careful hands of Apollo himself. The cuts that Tarturus had made using Annabeth had turned to scars, later fading away. She loved me; otherwise she would have left me hung in those chains when I was so frail, so close to death.

I knew that I was ready to go to New Rome for the symbol of Roman power. I needed to marry Annabeth.

Then again I didn't care what Athena had told me. She couldn't interfere with mortal affairs. So Annabeth and I are getting married tomorrow. Before I had proposed we had been together for 3 years, which is a short period of time.

I had other things to worry about. I still hadn't told my mom that I was engaged, never mind asking her to the wedding yet. I wasn't sure how she would react, but it was too late for that.

**LINEBREAK**

The drive to my mom's apartment took an hour. I had decided to take Annabeth with me. I knocked on the door and Paul came and answered.

"Hey honey," Mom called from the kitchen, "Come right in. How have you been?"

I looked at Annabeth nervously. "We have something to tell you mom."

My mom walked towards us and sat down at the table. "What is it?" she question, looking worried, "are you healing up ok?"

"It's Not that," I replied, holding up Annabeth's hand. "We'd like to invite you to our wedding.

**Sally POV**

I was so happy for Percy. He and Annabeth had something better than other couples. They had true love. They had always been in love, whether they had known it or not.

I remember Paul coming home, after school and saying, "They have something stronger than most teenagers dating; they have something stronger."

I looked at him, tearing up, "They've been together for so long, and they've been through more than you or I could ever imagine.

I thought about this as Annabeth walked down the aisle at their wedding. It was in camp half-blood. This was my first time within the camp.

**Annabeth POV**

I wasn't sure how Percy felt, but I was nervous. I loved him, but what if he said no? I shook that thought out of my head. We had been through Tarturus twice. The only thing that had kept us going the first and second times were our love. Without it I wasn't sure if I would have been able to keep living.

I thought about this as I walked down the aisle.

**Percy POV**

She looked beautiful. She was wearing a white dress, with a rose in her hair, red to bring out her eyes that looked as beautiful as a full moon. I smiled at her when I saw that she was wearing her converse.

She walked down the aisle, towards me. As she walked up the steps the vicar, that was Chiron began the ceremony, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of the Gods – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other."

"Can we get to the good stuff?" hollered Jason.

"Ok," Chiron shouted back, "I know that was a lot to sit through, let's just do the vows. Percy Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase as your wife?"

"I do," I replied loudly, proudly.

"Annabeth Chase," Chiron said, "Do you take Percy Jackson as your husband?"

She began to speak, "I-" when a Norse hurstwic flew towards Annabeth, hitting her straight in the leg, blood flying all over her.

"Fuck," I screamed, enraged. I picked Annabeth up and ran.

**I know, #ScumbagAdstro**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Sorry about last night, wasn't myself. Tony enough sleep will do that to a guy or girl. Here you go!**

**Annabeth POV**

I looked down into my dress. Blood covered it, dyeing t red from it's perfect white colour.

I felt Percy's strong grip on my back. His right arm supporting me he pulled the axe out of me.

I felt a serge pain wash over me. That throwing axe had done serious damage to my abdominal muscles and organs. It had turned them into literal confetti, the intestines beginning to pour out of my stomach.

Percy's firm chest held them in as he carried me, my shit covering his shoulder.

The Apollo cabin was trying to stabilize me. My dark red blood was stained on their hands as they worked, moving mangled flesh.

"I need a knife," one hollered,"and lots of nectar."

We can't heal this mess," a deeply tanned one called," we would need nothing short of Apollo."

As they worked I could see a look in Percy's eyes that I had never seen before. It was true sorrow. Tears were running down his face, out of his sea green eyes. I could hear a loud storm raging outside.

I wanted to say something but I was too weak.

Everything went black.

**Chiron POV**

I ran after the intruder. He was a long haired boy, only 15 years of age.

He looked unlike any demigod I had ever seen.

His features didn't belong to a Roman or Greek god. They were something else.

I drew my bow, celestial bronze arrow point towards his leg. If I killed h then we could't find out who had sent him.

I let the arrow loose. Time seemed to slow down. I could see my arrow, fly through the air. It hit him straight on in the left leg, the bone shattering making a loud crunching noise.

"Shit," the boy howled, "I'm a friend of Reese."

**Percy POV**

"You stupid fuck!" I screamed at the dark haired boy.

The dark haired boy was strapped to his chair, blood leeching from his wounds.

The whole Ares cabin had just finished with him. It seemed like they had had a little too much fun.

"That girl you threw your axe thingy at," I yelled at him, tears forming in my eyes," was going to be- going to be my wife."

I looked into his eyes. I expected to see a heartless glare, but instead found compassion.

"It was the only way," the Boy said, crossing his legs, "I could escape

Without them knowing."

"What do you mean?" I yelled at him, my rage intensifying once more.

As I yelled Reese walked into the room. "I have got a bit of a story to tell you."

"I hope," I shouted back," it will be worth the murder of my wise girl."

At the mention of her name, even from myself, I collapsed into the floor, curling into a ball.

"Sadly it will be," Reese said calmly, rubbing his hand together.

**Annabeth POV**

I awoke in a white room. I was on a water bed, with a feather pillow supporting my head. I looked at my stomach, an absolute mess of scars and stich's. I noticed that my skin was very pale, probably from blood loss.

I looked up and saw Apollo, wearing his Greek robes, relaxing on the couch. He was staring at a TV, probably watching Hephaestus His blonde hair was done in its normal style, very fancy.

"You're awake," He said still looking at the TV in front of him.

"I guess I am," I said, surprised by how healthy I sounded, "Why am I still alive?"

"Aphrodite paid a fair fortune for me to heal you back to full health. Something about true love…" Apollo trailed off. He had proud smirk on his face, probably earning lots of favours.

**Percy POV**

I was stricken with grief. I didn't know how I could go on. I remembered all of the good times Annabeth and I had had. That time that we got Grover into the lake…. None of that mattered anymore. She was gone.

Until she fell from the sky, right onto me.

"Oh god Annabeth, "moaned from pain, "Where did you go?"

"Apollo saved me," Annabeth explained, "Something about Aphrodite and favours for saving me."

"Knowing Apollo," I joked, "He will exploit the favours sexually."

**Amy POV**

I was in the darkest part of Tarturus. I was possessed and coming to kill.

I had tried to fight it off, but the will had been too strong for me to overcome. It simply controlled me; didn't stop me from seeing all the things I was doing.

I was me, but wasn't me. The two differences were simple. I had gold eyes, piercing to look at under Tarturus and my voice sounded like something from a horror movie, my voice, but with an underlying voice, that sounded shrill and enraged. Like a knife cutting rocks.

I could tell by its presence within me that Tarturus was far more powerful that Gaea.

**Amy POV**

I am dead, but my body lives on. Tarturus has taken over and is talking to her brother Uranus. They are ready. They are creating. The have created. The creation is the ultimate threat to not the Gods, but the mortals.

They destroy the mortals they can find the Demigods.

**Percy POV**

I awoke in a cold sweat to a light knock on the door. I felt warm and comfortable, but knew that if it wasn;t important someone wouldn't wake me up.

As I got out of bed the person knocked again. More loudly this time. I worried to the door, not wanting the person to wake anyone in the neighboring cabins to wake up.

I open the door. Standing in the doorway was Annabeth, tears dripping down her face. She was wearing her pajamas, a long shirt and some short-shorts.

"What's wrong?" I asked Annabeth grabbing her around the waist, holding her.

"it was just a nightmare," Annabeth said, still crying heavily.

I replied softly to comfort her, "We both know if it was just a dream you would be standing there. Come in."

She walked into my cabin, curling up in my bed. I held her, to comfort her.

We just laying together, me protecting her from her dream. Whenever we were together I felt safer, and happier. "I love you," I said whispered into her ear. I felt her body shudder as my warm breath hit her ear.

"I love you too," Annabeth said. We fell asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Thought after a big bummer like the dat. Threat thing I should put up a chapter.**

**Annabeth POV**

I new world was out their. The Norse were coming.

My dream had been about the Norse camp. They where sided with the immortal essence, Tarturus.

That wasn't all. Tarturus was creating beings to destroy te mortals.

Tarturus was attacking the thing that was most dear to us. Tartrus and the Norse were attacking the Romans and the Greek.

It had devastated me. I needed Percy.

LINEBREAK

"Ok," Percy said to the war council, "we have someone from the Norse camp here to explain our situation."

"What do you mean the Norse camp?" Clarrise yelled," More demigods we didn't know about."

Thunder rumbled loudly, which was Zeusish for," we have a reason. Don't judge is or I'll turn you into a pile of ashes."

"The Greek gods have a reason," Reese said cutting Clarrise off from saying anymore, " you see, the gods had child, godly children. These new gods wanted to have the great roles of power, so they prepared for war.

Athena, being as wise a she is was able to find the warning sighs. She told your Gods and try created a contract.

When the Greek Gods child came to mount Olympus to attack try wee presented with a contract.

Not sides sighed and they were bound.

These Godly children got to be the major gods of a religion. They became the Gods of the Norse.

After a short time the Norse noticed their power was beginning to fade. They looked at the contract and knew that they had been tricked.

The contract stated that they were the major gods of this single religion and that they would fade when the religion that wore shipped them died.

They quickly gathered a of their children and the believers of the Norse and his them."

**Percy POV**

"So," I asked Reese, "They took all of the Norse so that they could survive?"

"That's right," he answered," the Norse gods are very angry about this. They feel betrayed."

"So they sided with Tarturus," Annabeth said quietly. It was the first thing that she had said sense the beginning of the meeting.

"That's right," Reese quickly replied, his hand wiping some of the sweat from his brow. He was clearly expecting us to kill him on the spot. I could sense he was relieved.

"So you're a traitor of them," Clarisse said angrily, "we can't trust traitors. For all we know he-"

I cut her off quickly, "He came into Tarturus after us. I don't think he is a traitor." I was beginning to feel a deep rage inside of me.

"We still can't trust him," the head of the Apollo cabin said. Clarisse and Henry very rarely agreed on anything.

As if a spirit itself was controlling me I snapped. "He isn't a traitor." I felt myself lose control, something else beginning to take over. Not my instincts, something even stronger than that.

Annabeth noticed the pained look on my face. As if we had telepathy, which I sometimes think we do, she has beside me.

I collapsed on the ground, feeling my body tense. I felt all of my nerves go off at once, making it look and feel like I was convulsing.

_Give up child,_ a voice said in my head, _you don't have the will power to fight me off. I am the most powerful spirit in existence!_

I knew at an instant what it was. Tarturus was beginning to take over my form, like she had to Annabeth. I felt myself pass out, but move into a new realm, almost as if I had been taken out of my body and moved to this place. It was dark, the walls made of the same stone that is common in Tarturus.

I felt riptide in my pocket and instinctively took it out. My three foot celestial bronze sword in one hand I began to look around.

It wall al very plain and dark. After looking for what felt like hours I began to focus on something. A being, a silhouette of a person, horribly mutilated.

Flesh and blood dripped off of the being, the blood blue as the ocean. The body was covered in armor, what appeared to be the skins of creatures I had never seen. Some were pink, others deep browns and fuzzy looking, in a spikey sort of way.

It was Tarturus, but different somehow. I focused on the face. Annabeth's face.

"It's too late for your dear Annabeth, child," Tarturus said in Annabeth's voice, the voice of Tarturus underlying it. "I already have won."

"You know," I said in my bravest voice, which sounded shaky and weak even to myself," Kronos and Gaea said the same things. Look at where they are now."

"Child doesn't be foolish. I am the spirit of the abyss, all my power comes from what is within me. I am the living representation of the spirits that reside within Tarturus. I am more powerful than even Khaos, the creator."

I knew I was in trouble.

**Annabeth POV**

Seconds after Percy had collapsed he was back on his feet, looking more afraid and worried than hurt. He had the same look in his eyes that he had when we had plunged into Tarturus, for the first time which was terror. The cut that had been stitched up earlier in the week had reopened, which left blood dripping down his face, some into his eyes.

One of the Apollo cabin's healers rushed towards Percy at the same pace I came towards his. As we got closer I could see tears. Percy rarely cries, the last time that he cried was when he thought I had died in the deepest pits of Tarturus.

"What's wrong?" I asked Percy, trying to understand his pain.

"It's Tarturus," Percy said loudly between his sobs, "She isn't gone like we thought. Amy didn't get the spirit, destroying it."

We all looked at Percy in silence. After a moment, when the news had sunk in, some people started to cry as well. Clarisse looked upset, more so than when Gaea had killed he boyfriend, Chris in cold blood.

"That means," I finished for Percy," That Amy died in vain."

**Amy POV**

Tarturus was showing me this meeting. I was amazed at how quickly they came to the false conclusion. They now believed that I had died and not done any damage. How far from the truth that was. I had weakened Tarturus indirectly, as I had destroyed most of her forces. The army that Tarturus had been raising was smaller than before, but still very powerful.

I had destroyed the weak ones; all of the more powerful counterparts of the army had been in other places. Don't get me wrong, I had destroyed Tarturus as well. She was locked in my form and in the holographic like form of Annabeth.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Percy POV**

We had the retaliation group together. We were preparing for the assault on the Norse camp. I saw the whole Ares cabin in the camp's best Greek armor, made out of solid celestial bronze. Clarisse was standing at the head of their group and shouting orders. The Apollo cabin was ready, in their light armor, bows and thousands of arrows at the ready. The Aphrodite cabin was sitting at the ready, along with the other smaller cabins in standard armor.

As I looked through the whole crowd of demigods beginning to load onto the buses that the Stoll brothers had "Borrowed" my eyes settled onto one face. Annabeth was sitting with the Athena cabin planning tactics. She looked beautiful sitting there, with that serious look on her face, the one that she always wore when she was doing something that she loved.

I turned around and loaded onto the "borrowed" buses. We were heading out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Why hello beautiful people! Here is another chapter. Also a question for you: do you want me to branch out and write stories about other books? Let me know!**

**Percy POV**

We were moving towards Chicago, getting ready to fight them, as we knew if we waited too long than they could become too powerful.

"They aren't going to be expecting an attack," Annabeth said looking at her diagram of the invasion, "We get the element of surprise." We all knew this, which had been the main reason that we had decided to attack so soon.

We knew that the Norse were a force to be reckoned with. They had gotten past the dragon the guards the boundaries.

I saw demigods on the bus that looked nervous, some even looking afraid. Everyone knew that this battle wouldn't be bloodless. Some of the younger camps stood at the back of the bus, handing out drinks. The council had decided that they shouldn't have to fight, as there young age and less training meant that they wouldn't be as useful on the battle field.

I looked out of the window. Above us I saw our war ship the Argo II

_I'm starting to sound like Annabeth_, I thought to myself.

**Tarturus POV**

They thought that they had the element of surprise, how foolish they were. I looked over my army through Amy's eyes and saw for the first time the size of it outside of the pit. We had hundreds of thousands of monsters at the ready.

Most were hellhounds and other common monsters that hunted demigods. I knew that demigods had never had problems with them when armed, but I knew from trial that in a huge pack they could be dangerous to even the most skilled fighter but they had numbers.

Telekhines stood ready for battle in the armor they had forged for themselves, made from the strongest stygian iron. Some of the young pups wander excited to kill some demigods, as they had just finished there movie about puberty.

In the back I saw some so ancient I doubted the Gods even knew that they existed. Kronos himself had banished these beasts.

"Master," Kampe said with her gnarled voice, he face still half reformed, "They army is ready." She was bowing, which was respectful, too respectful for her. I knew it was fueled out of fear and the hatred of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

"Good," I replied, "make the Norse camp look undefended. We want to bait them in."

**Amy POV**

They had tortured me to take this form. I hadn't gone willingly, in fact I had resisted until I didn't have the energy or willpower. I felt useless, as I could take out this legion but was trapped in the passenger seat of my body.

The army began to move. It was the scariest thing that I had ever seen. I have never seen this many monster in one place at one time. They were ready to go through the portal, about to enter the outskirts of a mortal city.

If we couldn't stop them then the mortals were doomed.

**Annabeth POV**

It has taken 2 days to get to Chicago from camp half-blood by "borrowed" bus.

By the time we got to Chicago we where horrified by the destruction. We saw skyscrapers that had once stretched high into the sky toppled over. Windows were broken, leaving the streets covered in bloodied glass and human bodies.

For the first time saw the force of our enemy. They clearly had strength. I knew that after such a major battle Tarturus's forces would be weakened. Boy by Zeus we were wrong.

**Chicago 1 day earlier**

**Third POV**

It was a bright and sunny morning. The sun was out and people were on the move to there work places. The city seemed more peaceful today, as if all of the conflicts had been solved.

As Bruce walked to his work place he was admiring the newest hotel in the city, a hundred twenty story affair made for the highest wealth people to stay in.

As he looked at it he saw something odd. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a snake woman, followed by a group of pitch black dogs, in red collars.

He shook his head, thinking that he was losing his mind.

When he looked over to investigate the group was gone.

As he looked back at the hotel just in time to see the worst disaster sense 9/11.

The hotel was on fire, explosions shaking the foundations of the building. Windows shattered into a billon pieces before his eyes.

Bruce looked down to the ground, which had liquified, as if pavement were water. Something hit him and felt the blood drip down his face before blacking out, his body buried beneath the rubble of the Carlos Apts.

Chicago fell apart. The US army tried to bring planes to the city, to save survivors but the planes were shot out of the sky by unknown forces.

The mortals of Chicago were for the most part dead.

Tarturus had taken her first victims, there souls being absorbed, making we gain her strength.

**So the US is starting to crumble. I wonder how the army will react!?**

**Let me know.**

**Also PM me with ideas for stories or just to chat. I get lonely too you know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Annabeth POV**

We entered the Norse camp. It was completely empty. It was a ghost town, as if everyone had just disappeared. If it hadn't been too spooky I might have joked about a tumble weed going down the main road or something. _Something is wrong here, _I thought to myself, looking at Percy nervously. I could tell from the look in Percy's eyes that he was thinking the same thing.

"Get ready for an ambush," Percy called at Clarisse, "Something smells fishy. And for the first time it isn't me."

I heard a couple of campers exchange nervous laughs, but for the most part I could tell they were waiting. We were sitting ducks in the middle of a battle ground. We couldn't tell where the enemy was. We were completely stuck. So we did the only logical thing I could think of. We settled in and prepared the defenses.

**Hours Later**

Just as we began to set up camp, we were them. It was an awful noise, something completely ungodly. **(Hah made a joke!) **It was the sound of terror, of the most cynical and evil things ever to exist on the face of Gaea.

**Percy POV**

I heard them before I saw them. The noise was frightening, but actually seeing the army was more frightening. As if one cue a wave a Telehines Burst out of a wall.

"Clarisse," I yelled. She nodded in my direction and began to shout orders. I ran towards Annabeth, who was still in shock from the noise and kissed her, holding her had for a moment. This seemed to snap her out of the trance she was in.

I grabbed her hand once again and we went into the battle.

If you have never been in a battle, which I suspect most of you never have, it is like all of your worst dreams coming true. I heard the sounds of Connor Stoll grown and scream in pain as I slashed a monster away from Annabeth, protecting her.

Annabeth was in deep concentration, clearly trying to find the flaw in them enemy's tactics.

"I got her," yelled Clarisse, who was covered in the slime of some monster, "you need to get out there."

I nodded at Clarisse and charged into battle, slashing down hellhounds, dracaena and other monster left and right. I heard there cries of pain before they turned into a pile of yellow sand. As I took down the legion of monsters I heard a beast. It was unlike anything I have ever heard.

The monster called out of the portal, immediately growing in size. It was a good 50 feet tall, with razor teeth that looked like chainsaws. The monster made a terrible noise, a noise seemed to emit terror, and show you your worst dreams.

I saw Annabeth's body mutilated, then my mother dead on the ground.

I stood looked at the creature, in shock. I was snapped out of shock by their noises of the real Annabeth. She was crying, in pain.

I ran towards her, screaming her name as my battle cry. I slashed down monster, more violently each time, enjoying taking their essence from them.

I saw Annabeth, surrounded by a creature I had never seen. It was a small monster, with pale green skin and the eyes of a serpent. The monster looked to be a cross between a lizard and a woman. It was attacking Annabeth, her blood trickling down her face. I saw the look of pain in her face, hot tears streaking down it.

"Annabeth," I screamed as I slashed at the creature. Much to my surprise the sword bounced off, and seemed to only surprise her.

I now had the monster engaged on me, to save Annabeth.

I remembered my vow to her. _I will protect you no matter what, _was my only thought as I charged into battle.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to leave feedback for me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**30 Minutes Earlier**

**Artemis POV**

I saw the last few gods take their seats in the omega. Annabeth's newly restructured throne room had a god sitting next to a goddess, to balance the omega. Zeus had just called an emergency meeting. This was the first time that we had had to use the Hephaestus emergency protocol.  
Zeus called us all to attention. "There is a problem."

"What would that be?" I asked. I was worried for my hunters, as I did truly care for them.

"The problem is," Zeus said taking a deep breath, "That Tarturus has risen. The hidden Prophecy has been set into action."

As Zeus said this I heard gasps. I could tell from looking around the throne room that everyone was very nervous about this.

"The hidden prophecy," Apollo gasped, sounding worried "If this Prophecy has been sent into motion, how far are we into it?"

"What is the hidden prophecy?" questioned Hades.

"It was a secret prophecy that I had revealed when we gods first created Olympus. This prophecy was practically as old as us," Apollo said, wiping his brow of sweat.

"This's bad," Hera commented, adding to the tension in the room.

"That it is," Apollo said grimly, looking at the floor nervously.

"Wow brother," I said, "you sound like a mature adult for once." Normally Apollo was the one joking around during these meetings. Now he seemed the most serious on in the room.

"Artemis," Poseidon replied interrupting Apollo, "as strange as that may be, we have larger things to worry about." As Poseidon said this a siren went off. It was the emergency siren, the one that told us about the beasts within Tarturus.

"Show us the monitor," Hephaestus yelled at the monitor that had popped up on is throne. A screen in the middle of the room came out of the ceiling. It showed something horrible.

All the monsters in the prison, deep within Tarturus, were gone. They had entered the mortal world. The snake, the beast that was almost as ancient as time, was gone.

As Hephaestus tracked it we saw the location. It was attacking Percy Jackson.

**35 minutes later**

**Tarturus POV**

It was all going to plan. If the gods didn't interfere then these mortals, these disgusting half-bloods, would be dead within the hour.

The half-bloods couldn't take half of what I threw at them.

**Apollo POV**

As we burst out of the portal we saw the destruction of this camp. I knew the second I saw it were we were. The Norse camp. This could only mean one thing, something that I knew to be a fact. The Norse, our children, Zeus's children had abandoned us to serve Tarturus.

We were going to destroy their essences.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am not that great at writing battles, so let me know how I can make these moments better!**

**Percy POV**

I understand that I am very attractive, but seriously, why must every monster in the bowels of Tarturus come after me? This new monster, this beast, was ancient. It had clearly been in Tarturus for a long time, as it was covered in dust.

So ancient in fact, that when the gods appeared, much to my surprise, the expression on Artemis's face was even more surprising. Artemis had personally banished millions of monsters back to the abyss that is Tarturus, yet had never seen this. "Get back," Artemis yelled as the beast, which I decided at that moment to call Aimodípsi̱s, meaning bloodshed.

Aimodípsi̱s shot streams of thick, green acid at Artemis, drenching her in it. As the acid spilled onto the battle field I watched the grass die is real time, turning brown and withering away in seconds.

Artemis pulled her bow off of her back and fired a glowing arrow right into the beast's mouth. The beast screamed and cried in pain, yet didn't vaporize. It simply stood there in pain. If the arrow had had any effect on the beast it hadn't shown it. In the seconds that Aimodípsi̱s stood there Artemis managed to fire another volley of arrows into Aimodípsi̱s's body.

During this time Athena, being the goddess of battle tactics had taken over our forces, helping us push back the countless enemies that kept pouring out of the portal. As I moved with the troops and flanked a group of monsters I saw that the beast had fallen. I saw Apollo standing there in his full 30 feet godly glory wielding duel crossbows, golden arrows loaded at the ready. **(Yes now Apollo is a class A badass. He always was.) **

**Annabeth POV**

As I awoke with a searing pain in my side, I heard the noises of the enemy forces begin to retreat. The monsters began to fall back towards the portal. Then all of the sudden, as if time itself had stopped everything and everyone stood there frozen. I looked around, confused at first. I remembered the promise Luke had whispered into my ear before he had died on Olympus. Luke had been reborn. He was using his wish, his only wish, to tell me he was now somewhere on earth. As if nothing had happened the world began to spin again.

I heard someone, probably Apollo yell, "real soldiers have a motherfucking hard attitude." At first the noise and the worlds that followed didn't make sense, but soon it made sense to me. Apollo, being the god of music, was using dubstep to help drive back the monsters.

I quickly made a mental note to always bring dubstep music with me whenever I left camp as I passed out again.

**Artemis POV**

The quality of my brother's music was s appalling to my ears that I too would have fled at the sound of it. I noticed a strained look on my brother's face and I could tell he was putting a lot of his energy into keeping the monsters retreating.

Whether Apollo realised it or not, at that moment he had gained my respect, as he had saved the demigods and my hunters from a horrible fate. I shot more of my arrows at the enemy retreating. All of a sudden I saw the enemy begin to charge back toward the demigods. I released that something must have happened at that moment. They saw it.

They saw the Lernaean hydra.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Just so you know, I am leaving Love Loss Revenge

For a while. I need a break, as I need to recharge my writers batteries. I have about 4 story concepts that you get to choose from. You can only pick two. Each one has a number. In a review or a PM tell me. Also, some of my in progress stories will be getting clean ups.

Shortly I will get a blog and twitter set up. On these I will be able to interact with you, the fans, more easily. You also get sneak previews of my stories.

Here are the story concepts.

1. Annabeth and Percy write a fanfiction about themselves. They want to make one that doesn't

Butcher them. (Everyone hates Goode so it is at my high school. I get to be a character.) romance with a twist. And this twist is created by

Other plot twists twisting.

I remember I said by to do a "Annabeth Goes To Goode" so I have a few twists. First of all, this will be written sort of like how the Kane Chronicle books where written. This story will happen at my high school, so for this story I will age myself 3 years. This story will not take the Giant war into account.

None of the characters will be super OOC. I will, if possible, have Allen beta this story for me. I know he has a good eye for romantic moments and such (autocorrect wanted romantic to be Romania. GG autocorrect.)

2. Story Concept: Pep talks with Percy Jackson

Percy talks to you about life lessons in the form of speeches. Lots of funny stuff, as well as serious talks. You guys and girls get to choose the topics I talk about. Very interactive, but will deal with more adult topics, so a higher rating (high teen to mature if we aren't careful with topics.)

3. Luke's Story

Luke was going for rebirth. This is his journey back to the he once lived in.

Without realizing it, his existence has caused Kronos to begin to reassemble, as it seems that the souls are now connected.

4. Cruel fates

By the will of the fates, Percy Jackson and Annabeth have been banished to a far away land far crimes that they never committed. After countless hours of work percy ad Annabeth finds a sneaky way to become immortal and create a powerful kingdom. Several thousand ears later, the heroes are needed. Will the gods find a way to get Percy an his band of gods to help them save themselves.

Vote as soon as you can. Thanks, Adam.


End file.
